


Дорожная зарисовка без названия

by RiruD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiruD/pseuds/RiruD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ровно то, что подразумевается в названии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорожная зарисовка без названия

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Road-head Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639298) by [missbip0lar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbip0lar/pseuds/missbip0lar). 



> Бета: madchester.  
> Нецензурная лексика, минет во время вождения, мастурбация, Сэм становится случайным свидетелем.

Дин думает, что никогда не устанет от этого – лететь по затерянной деревенской дороге на скорости под сто сорок километров в час, пока левая рука до побелевших костяшек сжимает руль, а правая путается в темных, непослушных волосах Каса. Он включает круиз-контроль, убирает ногу с педали газа, откидывается назад и наслаждается. Сэм свернулся на заднем сиденье и храпит так, будто не спал целую неделю, а Кас…

Губы Кастиэля натягиваются вокруг члена Дина, словно они созданы для этого – розовые, припухшие и поблескивающие от слюны и смазки. Пальцами он тянет Каса за волосы, когда его язык толкается в щелку на головке, и тот развратно стонет, будто получает такое же удовольствие, как и Дин. От вибрации горла яйца у Дина поджимаются, и он задыхается своим «О, боже» и непроизвольно толкается бедрами еще глубже в его рот, и… Кас, Боже… Тот охотно поддается, заглатывая член Дина до самого основания. Он чувствует, как дыхание сбивается, и вдруг вдыхает куда больше кислорода, чем необходимо, отчего в груди тяжелеет, а в голове плывет. 

Это неряшливо и мокро, и боксеры у Дина впереди намокли от слюны, которую Кастиэль не проглотил, но Дина это не очень волнует. Он никогда не был особым поклонником минета, но с Касом можно позволить себе расслабиться и вбиваться в его тугое горло без страха навредить или боязни, что тот задохнется. Дин понимает, что наслаждается этим почти так же сильно, как и обычным сексом, когда он входит в Каса сзади, наотмашь шлепает ладонью по ягодицам, слушая, как ангел вскрикивает от удивления. 

– Обещаю, что потом оттрахаю тебя как следует, ангелочек, – тихо выговаривает Дин, стараясь не разбудить брата и избежать истерики, убивающей весь настрой – не говоря уже о болезненной неловкости. 

Кас только стонет, правда, громче, чем следовало бы, и дрожь его горла вырывает из Дина короткие стоны. Он снова толкается бедрами, в этот раз жестче, и ногти Каса впиваются в его кожу, пока он старательно сосет и сглатывает, сжимая губы вокруг члена. Дин окидывает взглядом тело Кастиэля, скрученное на пассажирском сиденье, и замечает внушительную выпуклость у того в штанах. Он хотел бы дотянуться до нее, вытащить член Каса и отдрочить ему, пока тот дарит Дину лучший минет в жизни, но он сидит неудобно, да и рука не дотянется… Блядь. Прямо сейчас ему может просто не хватить остатков мозгов, чтобы заставить Каса кончить.

– Вытащи свой член, Кас, – приказывает он едва слышным шепотом; Кастиэль хнычет. – Подрочи себе. Хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь на свой плащ.

Кас копошится, рукой тянется к штанам и расстегивает их. Он стаскивает их и белье лишь настолько, чтобы можно было освободить член – твердый, покрасневший и отчаянно жаждущий прикосновений – и слабо обхватывает его рукой у основания.

– Начинай медленно, – выдыхает Дин. Его взгляд мечется от дороги к Касу и затем снова возвращается на дорогу. Попытка успеть все одновременно может стоить им жизни, но адреналиновая волна заставляет Дина почувствовать себя живым впервые за долгие годы. Блядь, Кас прямо сейчас трахает собственную руку, берет от Дина все, что только возможно, и так охуенно много отдает взамен. Дину кажется, что его голова готова взорваться от оглушающего «огосподибожеда». Он не может остановиться и не толкаться в горло Кастиэля, или хотя бы просто не удерживать его голову. Не может отвести взгляд от его члена, как тот двигается в руке Каса, и посмотреть, наконец, на темную дорогу перед собой. Он так чертовски близок сейчас и чувствует, как оргазм медленно разрастается внутри его тела, и он должен предупредить Каса, должен сказать…

– Кас, блядь, я сейчас…

И он отпускает его, обхватывает член Дина рукой и проводит раз, другой… и Дин кончает, вбиваясь в руку Каса, пока в его животе расправляется раскаленная добела пружина удовольствия и, захлестывая его с головой, бьет тонкой струей на губы Каса, на его щеки и подбородок. Кас тоже кончает, и Дин не может отвести от него взгляд – забрызганное спермой лицо искажается в гримасе агонии и экстаза, пока его член испускает струю за струей, пачкая плащ и галстук. 

– Господи гребаный Иисусе, Кас, – задыхается Дин, когда все заканчивается. В голове легко и радостно, и до невозможности сильно хочется съехать на ближайшее поле и просто уснуть.

Кас садится, стирает большим пальцем одну из мокрых полосок со своей щеки и облизывает его. И если бы Дину опять было восемнадцать, его член точно бы заинтересовался тем, как ангел слизывает сперму с собственных пальцев. 

– Я полагаю, это было удовлетворительно, Дин? – спрашивает Кас, после того как очищается себя и приводит в порядок их обоих.

– Более чем, – Дин вздыхает, все еще находясь на адреналиновой волне оргазма, и треплет Кастиэля по волосам.

– Можем мы просто поехать в мотель, чтобы я прочистил себе мозги, пожалуйста? – тихо ужасаясь, просит Сэм с заднего сиденья.

И Дин только улыбается, довольный тем, что все равно обставил младшего братишку.


End file.
